Normally, when a handheld digital camera/video camera is used for making a digital video, it may be influenced by some factors such as gravity, airflow, etc. As a result, shaking may appear in the video made by the camera/video camera. To improve the quality of videos watched by users, shaking should be reduced when making the videos. Therefore, video anti-shaking techniques are research topics of extreme importance in video field.
Currently, there are two kinds of video anti-shaking techniques which have been commercially used. One is optical anti-shaking and the other one is electronic anti-shaking. In optical anti-shaking, a gyro sensor in a lens is used to detect the motion that occurred in video production. Thereafter, the detected motion is processed to calculate a compensation motion value. The lens will be adjusted based on the compensation motion value to fix the optical path, such that shaking may be reduced. Examples of optical anti-shaking include IS (imagine stabilization) techniques from Canon Corporation and VR (vibration reduction) techniques from Nikon Corporation. Besides, shaking may be suppressed by slightly adjusting a CCD (charge-coupled device).
Regarding to electronic anti-shaking techniques, digital circuits or processors are used to process those already-captured and shaking videos to reduce the shaking contained therein. Following approaches are commonly applied: automatically increasing the ISO (International Standards Organization) sensitivity to reduce the time of exposure, continuously capturing a plurality of images and selecting one with the greatest sharpness and reducing the resolution based on motion estimation and compensation.